


Mr. Heere Finds Out

by aesthetic_shitpost



Series: meremine fics [4]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Coming Out, F/M, Genderflux Character, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Other, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Trans Male Character, does Mr heere even have a first name, the classic "parents find out" fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 12:43:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11104815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aesthetic_shitpost/pseuds/aesthetic_shitpost
Summary: player1: well do u want to tell him?im.heere: ...not reallyim.heere: he wouldn't understand and I don't want to have an hour long conversation about whether or not our relationship is “valid”player1: same tbhactually.juliet: It's okay, I don't think any of us are ready for that-exactly what it says on the tin





	Mr. Heere Finds Out

**Author's Note:**

> genders/sexualities in series description
> 
> texting names: jeremy = im.heere, michael = player1, christine = actually.juliet
> 
> (i may or may not have totally stolen them from mathsgeek314's amazing fic which you all should go read i just didn't have any ideas and I liked these sorry)
> 
> also two fics in one day!! (well, posted in one day. i wrote these weeks ago i'm just posting now bc i have internet now)

Jeremy waved as Christine and Michael drove away. They had just hung out for a few hours, playing video games and having fun. Jeremy closed the door with a smile and went into the kitchen for a snack. He was surprised to see his dad sitting at the table. Usually he wasn't down until closer to dinner time. 

 

“Hey, dad,” Jeremy said awkwardly. He went to the pantry and rummaged around for some chips. 

 

“Son,” his dad returned. He was quiet for a minute while trying to figure out exactly what to say. “That girl that you had over… What was her name? Christina?”

 

“Christine,” Jeremy supplied.

 

His dad snapped his fingers. “Yes! Christine, that's it.” A smirk grew on his face. “So, you guys seemed awfully close. Have you finally gotten a girlfriend?”

 

Jeremy's mind raced with what to say. No? But what if his dad saw them kissing later or something? That wouldn't work. Yes? But what if his dad saw him kissing Michael and thought he was cheating on Christine? He didn't really want to explain their whole relationship to his dad. 

 

“Well? She either is or she isn't.” His dad said with a hint of impatience. 

 

“Um - uh - she's - I'm -” Jeremy was panicking. What did he say? He hadn't discussed this with Michael or Christine yet. What could he say that would have the least negative repercussions?

 

… Maybe? Ugh. Definitely not. He was running out of time. He decided what he was going to say, then opened his mouth…

 

“Um, I mean, uh, yeah.” What?! He hadn't meant to say that! He heard his voice continue on without his control. “Yeah, we're um, we're dating.” Why did he say that?! Jeremy internally yelled at himself while his dad continued talking.

 

“Good for you, son. It's about time you got yourself a girlfriend.” He shrugged. “Junior year is kind of late for a first girlfriend, but better late than never, am I right?”

 

Strategizing ways to get out of this, Jeremy stuttered out a “Yeah” and hastily went to his room to let his partners know what had just happened.

 

**im.heere:** guys 

 

**im.heere:** im sorry but. my dad asked if i was dating christine and I panicked and said yes? 

 

**im.heere:** im sorry I know we didn't discuss this

 

**player1:** jeremy calm down

 

**player1:** I'm not angry at you

 

**actually.juliet:** and neither am I

 

**actually.juliet:** It's okay, you panicked

 

**player1:** it's not like I can blame u, I probably would have reacted the same way

 

**player1:** and anyway it's not like u lied

 

**im.heere:** lying by omission is still lying

 

**player1:** well do u want to tell him?

 

**im.heere:** ...not really

 

**im.heere:** he wouldn't understand and I don't want to have an hour long conversation about whether or not our relationship is “valid”

 

**player1:** same tbh

 

**actually.juliet:** It's okay, I don't think any of us are ready for that

 

**actually.juliet:** What's done is done and we can't change it

 

**actually.juliet:** I don't mind your dad knowing that we're dating. I'm just worried if Michael feels like he's less important because he's not the one your dad knows about which would be RIDICULOUS and we'd have to oh I don't know HUG IT OUT OF HIM next time we're together

 

**player1:** it's okay Christine I don't mind that much lmao

 

**actually.juliet:** but that means that you do care a little bit

 

**player1:** okay fine yes I care that Jeremy's dad thought that you, someone he's seen at his house once, would be more likely to be his boyfriend than someone he's been friends with for years. I care that I'm always the one people don't expect him to be dating. I care that I come in second place. That's called having insecurities and it's not uncommon

 

**im.heere:** Michael you know that I love you just as much as I love Christine right

 

**im.heere:** just because we started dating second doesn't mean that you're somehow worth less than her

 

**player1:** yeah I know it's just hard to remember sometimes

 

**actually.juliet:** this settles it

 

**actually.juliet:** next time we hang out we are hugging long and hard and there's no getting out of it

 

-oOo-

 

It had been a few weeks since Jeremy's dad had confronted Jeremy about his love life. Since then, nothing had really changed except him giving Jeremy a wink occasionally whenever he mentioned that was going to go see Christine. Even though he must have been wondering, he never asked why Michael was always third-wheeling with them. Maybe he just thought that Michael and Jeremy were just permanently attached at the hip, which, admittedly they acted like they were sometimes.

 

The three teens had come home after school that day and gone immediately down to the basement. They had started out just playing video games, but then Jeremy had died in a particularly ridiculous way and Michael had been laughing so hard that he couldn't keep playing, which caused his character to die funnily, which set Christine off laughing, and then the sight of his boyfriend and girlfriend so hysterical sent Jeremy into peals of laughter as well. It was a while before they had all laughed themselves out, and once they had they just lay there, draped over each other. 

 

Christine giggled one last time and said, “I have to go to the bathroom.” She got up and walked out the door.

 

Jeremy rolled over to fill the space she had just left and looked up at his boyfriend. “Hi,” he said.

 

“Hi,” Michael said back. They both giggled a little. 

 

Jeremy stared at Michael for a moment, drinking in everything he could see. His cheeks red from laughing so much, his tousled hair, his eyes still full of mirth. He leaned forward to kiss him. Michael met his lips and pushed his boyfriend down so that he was on top. They stayed in that position for a bit until Jeremy rolled them over and straddled Michael. Their lips broke apart for a moment to drink in as much air as they could, then back to kissing.

 

Mr. Heere could hear the kids laughing from all the way upstairs. He smiled, remembering happy memories from his own high school days. 

 

He passed Christine in the hallway on the way to check on them. “Having fun down there?” He asked laughingly.

 

“Yeah,” She replied. “Sorry if we were being loud, it's just -”

 

“No, it's fine,” he replied with a laugh. “I remember when I was your age. You'll look back on this fondly in twenty years.”

 

She agreed and went into the bathroom. Mr. Heere walked to the basement. Peeking his head in through the door, he started to call out to the boys when he saw what they were  doing. His eyes widened in shock. But - wasn’t Jeremy dating Christine? And since when had either of them been gay?

 

He quickly closed the door and speed walked away, thankful that they hadn’t seen him for the few seconds that he had been standing there. As he passed the bathroom door, he felt guilty on behalf of his son. He thought for a moment about telling her what he had seen, but discarded the idea almost immediately. He shouldn’t be the one telling her that. Jeremy should. He was going to confront Jeremy about what he had seen as soon as his friends left. He nodded to himself. Yes. This was the right thing to do. Jeremy needed to own up to his mistakes.

 

-oOo-

 

Christine opened the door after coming back from the bathroom to see Jeremy straddling Michael, Michael’s hands tangled in his hair. She cleared her throat. The two broke apart.

 

Jeremy spoke first. “Hi,” He said sheepishly. His lips were almost as red as his face.

 

Michael was less self-conscious. “Our boyfriend is a really good kisser, did you know that?” He asked with a smile on his face, his hands sliding down to rest clasped around Jeremy’s neck.

 

“I did know that, yes,” Christine replied, sitting down next to them. “He’s shown me many times.” The boyfriend in question blushed. “I’m not sure if I can remember just how good he is, though,” She continued with an impish look on her face. “I think I’ll need another demonstration of his skills.” 

 

Jeremy smiled and put his arms around her shoulders. “Who I am to argue with that?” He murmured before taking her lips in a sweet kiss. It was only a little while before Christine pulled them down so that he was on top of her. They broke apart to giggle a little bit before coming back together again. 

 

Michael crawled over to them, draped himself over Jeremy and started kissing his neck. Jeremy gasped when he bit down, barely holding back a moan. He broke the kiss with Christine so that he could briefly kiss Michael, then recaptured Christine's mouth with his. 

 

The partners stayed kissing for a long while.

 

-oOo-

 

Jeremy waved goodbye to his boyfriend and girlfriend and closed the door behind them. He had barely turned around when he saw his father there with a grave expression. 

 

“Jeremy.” He sighed. “There's really no polite way to say this, but I saw what you and Michael were doing.” Jeremy's face turned red and he tried to stutter out an explanation when he cut him off. “What were you thinking? Cheating on your girlfriend? And with Michael? I had hoped that I raised you to be better than this,” His father said with disappointment lacing his voice.

 

“D-dad, it's, it's not what you think -”

 

“What else could it be, Jeremy?” He shook his head. “You shouldn't be playing with other people's feelings like this. I don't know what you were doing with Michael, but if you're gay, then you shouldn't still be dating Christine. And I hope you're not trying to pull that 'just experimenting’ bullshit with him. At the very least, be honest with yourself and your feelings.” He shook his head again. “I expected better of you, son.”

 

Jeremy was frantically trying to figure out what to say.  _ Be honest, huh? Fine. I'll be honest. _

 

“It’s not what you think, dad,” He said again, voice stronger this time. “First of all, I'm not gay. I'm not straight either. I'm bisexual. I like them both equally. And -” He took a breath to steel himself. “- I'm not cheating on Christine.”

 

For the first time in the conversation, his dad showed uncertainty, having clearly been caught off guard. “What? How can you not be -” The question hung in the air for a moment before Jeremy worked up the nerve to answer it.

 

“I’m not cheating on her because I'm dating them both. At the same time. And they both know and they’re both okay with it.” He stared his dad in the eye, as if challenging him to say something. 

 

His dad seemed to be at a loss for what to say. His mouth moved soundlessly before settling on, “Oh.”

 

“A-and if you don’t like that, well, tough, because I like them and they make me happy and I make them happy, so - so -” Jeremy was breathing heavily, and his binder wasn’t helping. He could feel his heartbeat so loud and so fast that he thought his dad might be able to hear it. His dad, who was yet to have any sort of reaction to the news.

 

Slowly, he said, “They make you happy?”

 

Jeremy nodded. “Yes.”   
  


“Then I guess that that’s all I can ask for.” His dad still looked like he wasn’t really sure how to process this, but his response made Jeremy’s heart soar.

 

“R-really?” His voice sounded desperate to his own ears.

 

His dad shrugged. “I might not understand it, but clearly you care a lot about both of them, and I would hate to ruin something that makes you this happy.”

 

Jeremy rushed forward and hugged him, overcome with relief and sheer joy that his dad was fine with it! The one person that he seriously thought wouldn’t be, and he didn’t care! 

 

His dad was taken off guard for a moment, but then relaxed into the hug, bringing his arms up to fully embrace his son. 

 

Maybe he didn’t really understand him and his preferences, but as long as everyone was happy and no one was getting hurt, he didn’t really care who his son dated. Jeremy’s partners didn’t determine whether or not he loved him. He was his son, and that was all that mattered.

 

-oOo-

 

**im.heere:** guys you won’t believe what just happened

**Author's Note:**

> remember to leave kudos and a comment if you enjoyed!
> 
> talk to me on le tungles: aroacethetic-shitpost


End file.
